


Sweetness

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 迦勒底今天的饭 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chocolate, Female Protagonist, Gen, Popsicles, Spoiler Alert of Cosmos in the Lostbelt 2.2, Spoiler Alert of Skadi's gift in Vallentine's Day event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: A gift of sweetness for  Scáthach-Skadi. A gift of sweetness from the ice queen of Lostbelt 2.Chinese version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541258
Series: 迦勒底今天的饭 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573894
Kudos: 5





	Sweetness

Sometimes, she received tributes, or say gifts, from her children from the villages.

For Skadi, "sometimes" could last for decades, and it mattered not.

The gift could be anything, trinkets, garments like scarfs or ribbons with patterns, a cured fish, or some delicacies made from foods her children saved up. She had never refused any, only once stopped a foolish idea of premature sacrifice in one of the villages.

The Valkyries would bring her those gifts from their tasks. She needed no food. And they were never as fine as gifts from the gods before. But Skadi kept them in her frozen castle anyway, in a pristine state. Her castle was so vast, a few small decorations piling up during a millennium made no differences.

Just like her protection for those humans would change not without the gifts. Her love was vast, profound, and thin. She sheltered them, the same as she sustained the giants with human lives, even though the giants never developed the idea of gifting.

A hundred, maybe two hundred years ago, she noticed a spot of red juice on the corner of Ortlinde’s lips when she brought back gifts from a gate-opening task.

“The children insisted that we have some. It tastes sweet. ” 

They were small pastries with berry fillings. They made a beautiful red color if you broke them apart a little and froze them in ice.

“The adults ate them before leaving the village, too.” said Ortlinde.

For the first time in centuries, Skadi took one of her gifts and bit without thinking. The fillings did taste sweet, with a hint of tartness. It tasted a slight likeness of the golden apples from her distant memories.

She considered a gift in return. After all, she consumed a piece of gift, and it lightened her heart for the first time in a millennium.

She made a batch of popsicles. She had no condiment of sweetness, only her magic to produce the taste.

The popsicles were sent by the Valkyries as a gift for the gate-opening to the villages. The cool gifts received a warm welcome from her children. The gifts from the human changed after a few decades. But she returned in the same gesture anyway.

=======================

Her master was tired to the bones . The girl licked the slightly sweetened popsicle and signed a relief after the exhausting preparation and a long day of gifting tasks in the Vallentine’s Day.

The festival was too warm for Skadi’s liking. Even the gifts were made from tropical fruits.

She took a bite of the chocolate. The bomb of sweetness exploded on her tongue with a hint of bitterness. It tasted vast and profound.

It tasted like a blinding sun.


End file.
